Biomedical ultrasound has demonstrable biological effects on plant systems at organismic, cytogenetic and molecular levels. The physical basis for these effects is non-thermal, with much but not all of the biological perturbations induced by acoustic cavitation. Comparable studies with mammalian systems are few, of small scale, and inconclusive. Two major avenues of research with mammalian systems are proposed. The first deals with in vivo analyses of sonicated regenerating rat and Chinese hamster livers for cell progression and chromosome anomaly induction, respectively. The in vivo experiments closely approximate patient clinical exposure conditions. The second deals with in vitro analysis with sonicated (1) HeLa cell cultures for detailed cell cycle kinetics, cell cycle position sensitivity, DNA molecular weights (single and double strand DNA break analyses), and DNA-protein cross-link induction; and (2) Muntjac cell cultures for detailed chromosome anomaly induction and Giemsa banding analyses. The Muntjac cell line (2N equals 11) has large chromosomes which should facilitate visualization of the cross-stranded chromosome anomalies documented from comparable studies with sonicated Vicia faba (2N equals 12, large chromosomes). The significance of the proposed research is that a thorough analysis of biological responses to diagnostic-therapeutic ultrasound is needed for assessments pertinent to its mutagenicity and carcinogenicity.